After the Wedding, Before the War
by a1boogz
Summary: COMPLETE A purposefully light hearted, sweet, and slightly naughty piece centered around the Golden Trio and the days that follow the wedding of Weasly and Fleur and the beginning of the end of the war with Dark Lord Voldemort. Give it a read, I'm sure
1. Chapter 1: Bungling in the Bath

7/19/05

AL-I-Bus Presents

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**After the Wedding, Before the War**

Hello all, Potter-mania is once again dominating the airwaves. Finished the book in a day or so, and I must say, not terribly impressed. It seems clear to me that Ms. Rowling had books 1-4 written well before they were published, where as the past couple of adventures have been hastily scrawled in order to satisfy a thundering demand and begin to wrap up a story that has not been constructed as solidly towards the end. All in all though, I am interested in the characters, and have taken a strong liking to the relationship, or non-relationship, between Ron and Hermione. Many of you may be familiar with several of my works, but I must insist that this work will be smut free. Not even the palest bit of lime, I hope. The road to hell is paved… yeah yeah.

Harry Potter, and all of the characters mentioned below are the original creations of J.K. Rowling and, as such, are her intellectual and legal property, unless she foolishly sold them to someone. I hastily agree to accept no funds, or benefit myself in any tangible manner from the forthcoming tale. This is just me, using the characters that I have grown to love in the way that my insane, and often empty, mind wants to. Flames, endorsements, critiques, and comments are more than welcome.

Chapter 1: Bungling in the Bathroom

The bath water was running.

The red haired, freckle faced boy clenched his upper and lower rows of teeth together. He could hear the soft slapping as the slight waves and undulations of water strummed against the side of the tub.

His breathing stopped. Sweat poured down his forehead and his eyes threatened to pop from their sockets as the boy strained his ears. He swore he could hear as she disrobed. He could almost see the soft, gentle folds of her best robes drag across her body. Delicate garments caressing supple, young skin. Skin which the boy yearned to press his lips upon and stroke with his nimble fingers. Flesh that needed to be explored and searched for…

"Ron! Stop drooling all over the door and let Hermione bathe in peace!" Ginny blew a nasty beeda at him, middle finger dragging low the bottom lid of her left eye as she followed Harry down the stairs. From inside the bathroom Ronald Weasly heard a tremendous splash and Hermione choke and sputter on the bath water. He quickly retreated away from the bathroom door and took a seat on his bed.

Hermione sank into the tub letting the bath water run up to nose level. Maybe if she closed her eyes she would just drown. She loved Ginny dearly, but the girl certainly could throw a wrench in a special moment. She knew exactly what it was that Ron was thinking while he was pressed bodily against the bathroom door. She was thinking the exact same things. Thoughts which involved him busting down the door of the bathroom as she de-robed to enter the bath. All sorts of sordid images flashed behind her closed eyes. Then with a start she realized that water was flowing down her throat for the second time in minutes.

Several hacking coughs later, Hermione sank back against the wall of the tub. She was thinking of Ron. Her Ron, though neither of them acknowledged it yet. She dashed a closed fist against the surface of the water.

"Oh that dense boy! Honestly, if I made it more obvious for him I'd expect to be paid for my services!" Her pout would have been especially precious if a certain Weasly boy was able to see her.

Sighing, Hermione pulled the stop on the tub, letting the water…er go wherever bath water went in the wizarding world. "Odd", thought Hermione, "I must be distracted, I need to look that up."

She reached up for her towel, the towel that she vividly recalled placing about the rod that held up the shower curtain. The cute, adorable really, towel that she had used to pretend smother her best friend when she arrived at the burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, the soft and furry towel that caught and held the scent of him, the strong towel that she had pressed against herself, wrapped her arms around, buried her nose within, and squeezed between her thighs. The towel that was not where she left it at all. Suddenly, Ginny's snickering smile was in her mind, "I swear it Hermione! It is only going to be us here tonight! And if you and Ron don't stop pussy footing around like a couple of twits I will be forced to take drastic measures.

Steam threatened to billow out of her ears. She watched spots dance before her chocolate brown eyes. Her mind raced, searching for an answer, a solution, a way out of the problem.

She sighed wistfully, "Ginny, you prat," Hermione cleared her throat, "Ah, uhm, Ron? Are you out there?" For a brief moment she thought he was not, then she heard him shuffling uncertainly towards the door,

"Sorry Hermione, Ginny was just being," she mercifully cut him off, aware that Ginny had been half teasing. "No, that's quite alright, I knew that. I was hoping, well you see, I seem to have forgotten my, towel…do you think you could?"

Sitting quite still in the tub, hoping she would hear him call down to his sister to fetch a towel, Hermione felt her skin redden as she realized that Ginny would make sure she was nowhere near the two of them. Ron would have to…and then he would…unless she…well maybe she wanted him to…oh goodness.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Ah, Hermione. I have a towel for you." He was so cute the way he stammered and stuttered. He was obviously very nervous. Sliding beneath the water so only her chin and up was visible she told him to come into the bathroom.

Ron walked in, his hands covering his eyes. He promptly bashed his shin, hard against the toilet. Hermione giggled softly as he began to hop about on one leg. That is, until she noticed him nearing the rug. "Ron! No! Stop!" but it was entirely too late.

There was one sick moment when Hermione saw the rug begin to slide. Time slowed down. She shot as upright as she could, instinctually trying to catch her friend. Ron's hand flew away from his eyes as he struggled to regain his balance, an act that was doomed for failure the moment he saw exactly how a wet and naked Hermione was. Just as a gasp escaped his agape jaw his foot flew up into the air. Ron's head banged against the sink as he flew bodily towards the tub. Hermione barely had time to duck back into the water as, with a splash and shriek, Ron landed roughly on top of her.

Ron simply could not believe his horrid luck. He had been finally relaxed, reclining on the bed, waiting for a fully clad and fresh Hermione to join him. In his mind he had ran over his plan again and again. Smile, take her hand, and quietly lead her to a romantic place where he would interrupt their pleasant conversation by planting a gentle kiss on her in the middle of a sentence. Then she would be his forever.

The best laid plans rarely succeed. Now he was lying, dazed, in the tub in his bathroom. A small trickle of blood ran down onto the ceramic and into the water. He could feel the soft and naked Hermione beneath his bum, he had landed ass first into her midsection. Meanwhile his head was resting against her…

Ron bodily leapt out of the water and, after banging his head against the shower rod, tried to cover his eyes again. "Oh stop that you git," Hermione giggled at him, and with a gentle push indicated that he should leave the bathroom.

The door shut behind him, "Thanks for the towel anyway, is your head quite okay?" Ron plopped onto the floor outside the door. He rubbed the sorest part of his cranium, " I think I may have dashed something out of existence, but I'll be ok." He lowered his gaze to the floor, "Ah, erm, Sorry 'mione."

The door opened and she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in the fateful towel. Ron could not help but let his gaze travel up her lithe, pale legs as she passed him reaching for her bag. Pulling out her wand she approached Ron, who had risen and taken a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Honestly Ron, how would you possibly get by without me?" There was not a hint of malice in her voice; rather, she smiled the smile that she unconsciously reserved only for him. She used her left hand to brush his longish bangs out of his eyes. Running the delicate fingers of her right hand along his hairline she found the small gash that had opened up. She leaned closer to take a better look.

Ron's tongue had retreated down into his gut. The blood that had been leaking from his gash curiously stopped (much of it rushing to fill another task), and the rest of the blood had also fled from his face. As a result his freckles were especially pronounced. His eyes locked on her lips. She ran a red tongue over the front teeth that she had grown into quite nicely in the time between 1st and 6th year. Whispering gently she uttered several Latin words. A soothing ray of light flashed from the tip of her wand and illuminated the gash on his head.

Her chocolate brown eyes flashed in the radiance of her healing warmth. He noticed that those eyes were locked on him now. Merlin, she was perfect.

Their lips met for the first time ever. Neither thought or heard anything. They were surrounded by each other. Lips crushed together, tongues caressing gently, they shared a kiss that had been several years in the making. All normal breathing and motion had frozen. It didn't matter that Hermione was clad only in a towel. And as the kiss continued they both spoke the same word in their mind…

FINALLY!

Out in the yard, beneath the biggest tree in the Weasly's yard Ginny pulled away from Harry. "Shhh do you hear that?" Harry cocked an eye in confusion. He didn't hear anything at all. "They're snogging." Ginny's giggle turned into a full bodied chortle of joy. Pulling Harry by the collar she leaned in for another kiss.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Gnomes, Prefects, Revenge!

7/21/05

AL-I-Bus Presents

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**After the Wedding, Before the War**

Nice response to a Fanfiction makes an author very excited. So now, in a nearly unprecedented move (since my lemony youth anyway) I am quickly moving to produce chapter 2. Go ahead and read chapter 1 if you haven't or this may seem kinda disjointed. I really don't have a plan of action, but if I can get something, anything, down on paper right away, I feel like I'll be able to get something solid done in no time. So please enjoy!

Harry Potter, and all of the characters mentioned below are the original creations of J.K. Rowling and, as such, are her intellectual and legal property, unless she foolishly sold them to someone. I hastily agree to accept no funds, or benefit myself in any tangible manner from the forthcoming tale. This is just me, using the characters that I have grown to love in the way that my insane, and often empty, mind wants to. Flames, endorsements, critiques, and comments are more than welcome.

Chapter 2: Lawn Gomes, Prefects, REVENGE!

When Harry reluctantly pulled his lips away from Ginny's, an audible smack reverberated across the Weasly's garden. "Ginny!" he eyed her critically, "What did you do to them?"

The red headed 5th year tossed her head, hiding a mischievous smile behind her shoulder. Harry wouldn't have noticed anyhow, his eyes followed her crimson mane, glowing in the increasing moonlight. He smiled while waiting for her answer, his hand dragging lazily through her hair.

"I simply gave them a push in the right direction. We both knew they certainly belonged to each other. So why let them…" she raised her hands and shrugged, "keep wasting time we might not have?"

Harry stared into her eyes; her absolute comprehension of the situation shocked him. For the baby of the family, she certainly caught the exact meaning of many situations. Ginny had opted not to change after the ceremony. She was still clad in her light green dress. It ran down to her ankles, but had two high slits that ran nearly up to her waist. The bust line was respectable, but Mrs. Weasly had nearly erupted into a conniption at the suggestive and alluring slits. She had placated her mother's disapproval of such a revealing outfit by complimenting the stunning green gown with a beautiful spring hat that had been in her mother's family for generation.

"Harry, tell me…" she smiled shyly, "what did you think of my gown?" Harry swallowed hard. He had anticipated this question the entire wedding, but Ginny had shocked him by keeping quiet. He had spent much of the beautiful wedding and the reception practicing his answer. But now, faced with his beloved's baby blues he was having trouble getting the proverbial cat off his tongue.

Ginny's sweet smile began to slowly fade as she waited for Harry's response. He tried to stammer out a response, but as her left eyebrow arched and then began to twitch he felt his breath catch in his throat. The freckles on her face disappeared as the skin on her face assumed a rosy hue of its own.

"HARRY!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him violently, "TELL ME HOW PRETTY I LOOK!"

The Potter boy found himself giggling as he withheld a sight that would have made a lesser man shiver. He had battled Voldemort over and over again, but not once in his life had he encountered such a fierce visage. Gently grasping Ginny's forearms Harry placed a soft kiss on her nose. If possible, Ginny Weasly felt her face redden even more.

Potter wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and leaned back into the lawn chair. Whispering a few magical words, Harry magically lifted the chair up into the sky. They rose above the garden and came to a jarring stop several feet above the roof level of the house.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed rubbing her neck, "Bollucks that wasn't smooth!" Harry grinned widely. He pointed down to the legs of the chair and Ginny saw a train of lawn gnomes dangling far above the garden. She shrieked in fright as the gnomes began to climb up to the relative safety of the chair.

"Oh Merlin! Harry Harry get them off they are so gross! And MY DRESS!"

One of the gnomes had clamored all over Ginny leaving muddy little footprints all over her green gown. The other gnomes soon followed his lead, and sat perched upon the youngest Weasly's crown.

Laughing loudly Harry uttered the words necessary, and Ginny shrieked again as a small bolt of light struck near her forehead. A moment later she watched as several small figures sprawled on the lawn several meters below. The Gnomes quickly scattered as Crookshanks burst from the kitchen window, but one of the garden Gnomes raised a fist in defiance at the couple.

Ginny frowned at the muddy prints that were now scattered across her midsection and chest. She noticed Harry stifling another laugh and stuck her tongue out at him. Resting her head against his shoulder she spoke at a low pitch.

"Harry? Will you come back to me when this is over?" She let the silence hang in the air for a moment. "I'd really like for you to. I think…I think I've been waiting my entire life for you Harry." His smile dimmed slightly. She could feel as a touch of sadness entered his body. He tried to respond, but she stopped him with a gentle caress.

"You have to come back to me, and you need to bring my brother and my best friend back to me as well. I'm not giving you a choice. The three of you are meant to be together, and, well, Harry." She tilted her head up, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "I love you." He tightened his grip on her, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "I love you too Ginny Weasly, and I will be back, I promise."

A sudden jolt shook the chair and Ginny cried out in horror as she slid from Harry's lap towards the garden below. He quickly grasped her wrist and silently cast the spell that would levitate her. Looking down he saw a grinning Ron standing behind a determined looking Hermione. Hermione's wand was pointed at the chair and he could see her lips moving in a chant.

"I'm innocent Hermione! It was all, this one here," Harry pointed with one finger at Ginny. Releasing control over the chair, he allowed Hermione to guide it to the grown. He noticed that Ginny had a slightly miffed look on her face.

"My towel Ginny! Honestly, you are such an insufferable brat!" Hermione launched herself at her best friend. Ginny's dress was certainly ruined now. The couple playfully rolled around the grass, Hermione certainly had the upper hand. Ron and Harry stared at the struggling individuals, neither stepping forward to break up the scrum.

Obviously muggle and wizarding males aren't that different.

"So," Harry patted Ron on the back with one hand, wiping away a bit of drool with the other, "I heard you finally made the big move!" Ron turned scarlet and cleared his throat, indicating that Harry should shut up. Obviously, he had no interest in his sister, but Hermione's T-Shirt had become torn in the fight. There was a considerable amount of scantily clad bouncing going on.

Just as Ginny turned the tables, and pinned a heavily breathing Hermione to the ground, several small blurs shot out and attached themselves to her face and hair. She fell to the ground, several lawn gnomes pinching at her freckled skin and tugging and tying knots into her red hair. Ginny screamed in fear and tried to tug the gnomes off, but they refused to go quietly. They recalled the look of derision that Ginny had given them as they simply tried to climb to safety. Today revenge would be theirs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on in shock. Their gazes met and then the Golden Trio sprawled out under the moonlight in laughter. Ginny's screams echoed throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3: A Miserably Mean Game

7/21/05

AL-I-Bus Presents

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**After the Wedding, Before the War**

I've decided I like this story. Thus, it shall be continued. In this chapter I plan on returning to the Ron and Hermione side of things. It was necessary to examine the Harry and Ginny side of things because, well because Ginny is a kick ass girl and she deserves some love. Since this will obviously never become a published part of the Harry Potter series, I feel free to proceed as I see fit. Trust that this fic will remain to be based and built on the foundation of the Rowling's story. Anyway go ahead and read it and enjoy it.

Harry Potter, and all of the characters mentioned below are the original creations of J.K. Rowling and, as such, are her intellectual and legal property, unless she foolishly sold them to someone. I hastily agree to accept no funds, or benefit myself in any tangible manner from the forthcoming tale. This is just me, using the characters that I have grown to love in the way that my insane, and often empty, mind wants to. Flames, endorsements, critiques, and comments are more than welcome.

PS: Warning, a limeish argument can be made about this chapter. This fic will not become a lemon, I swear it! It may produce a lemony side story, but this particular fic will remain PG-13ish at the worst. Don't say I didn't warn you, I'm just in a mood this evening.

Chapter 3: A Miserably Mean Game

"Ron I HATE FLYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Buckbeak cawed in response to Hermione's cry of anguished fear and dove once more towards the surface of Lake Hogwarts. Ronald felt his ribs approach the snapping point as his girlfriend squeezed him tighter than he previously thought possible. Not that he didn't enjoy the squeezing, but he was sure he'd be bruised.

Hermione's bushy brown hair blew in the late afternoon breeze. She cursed Ron and Harry under her breath. How dare they force her back onto this beast, Harry knew how she hated to be off of the safe loving support of the ground. Ron patted Buckbeak on his flank, and he darted off towards the shore. Harry stood below with Hagrid, smiling up at the pair.

Buckbeak the Hippogriff landed and slowed from a trot to a stop in front of the waiting men. As soon as the ride stopped Hermione disembarked gracefully.

"Off off off off OFF OFF OFF!" she awkwardly tumbled from the side of the hippogriff landing in a heap at the beast's taloned feet. Ron chuckled and climbed off rather normally. Reaching down she cradled his beloved in his arms and walked towards Harry and Hagrid.

"Well I enjoyed the ride, thanks Buckbeak, thanks Harry." Harry nodded, his attention turned to his pet Hippogriff. Ron strode towards the castle holding his laughter in as Hermione trembled in his arms. "Thank you Ron, but I think," a pale face greeted him from the crook of his arm, "I think I'd prefer your lovely surprises to take place on the ground from now on."

Ron grinned at her, leaning his head down he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away he enjoyed her satisfied sigh and the warmth and weight of her pressed up against him.

The Golden Trio had arrived at Hogwarts to meet with Headmaster McGonagall and the rest of the Order. Arriving two days early had given the threesome a chance to unwind and settle in at the castle. It was certainly odd to be at Hogwarts, but to not have the pressure of being a student. The wonderful weather had been a nice way to ease the mood, but off in the distance storm clouds approached as if signifying the inevitable approach of the war.

These were problems and concerns for the near future. Today was for cherishing, today was for happiness, today was for family and friends, and, Ron though, today was for love. They reached the Gryffindor tower's 7th year prefect's rooms. Reaching out weakly Hermione turned the knob.

He dumped his load upon the bed and was upon her in a flash. Hands out he tickled her sensitive areas. Poking and teasing with nimble fingers. At the same time Ron's lips were pressed into respectful, but loveable places. He kissed her nose while tickling beneath her arms, kissed her mouth while teasing the crease of her jaw line, kissed her neck while caressing her back. Hermione quickly went from pale and sickly to a healthy shade of red. Her breathing became deeper and more ragged.

A shaky breath was cut short as Ron pressed his lips firmly against hers. His tongue tapped against her soft pink lips as if requesting permission to enter. She happily parted her lips. Ron suckled tenderly at her mouth; she trembled and kissed him back urgently. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Pulling away from her, Ron leaned into his love, spooning her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly. The warmth of their love ebbed between the couple, encircling and enveloping them both.

"Ron, I…" Hermione arched an eyebrow abruptly; Ron snorted once, and then began to snore evenly. "You bastard!" Hermione turned her neck. She glowered down at her man. He lay peacefully, breathing evenly, his mouth lay open slightly. Freckles dotted his features, and she followed their path from his mouth to his nose. Her scowl softened, and became a soft contented smile.

She rested her head on the pillow. His arms would always hold her like this, always keep her safe. Even if he was a lunk head at times.

"Mmmmm…yes, just like that 'mione" Ron's voice drifted into her ears as she felt herself drifting off fitfully against him. Suddenly she felt a sharp pressure press into her backside. She gasped, her eyes shooting wide open. Reaching back between them her hand traveled the length of his torso, coming to rest on the hardness between them. She smiled mischievously and began to follow the instructions Ginny had given her.

Ron awoke with a start. The late afternoon sun had sunk behind the evening clouds. The stars appeared high in the sky along with the full moon. The castle grounds were illuminated beneath the night sky. Magically enchanted chariots ran to the grounds from all directions. The members of the Order approached one by one. None apparating, using portkeys, or the floo network. Old fashioned chariot traveled was required to maintain the utmost secrecy.

The meeting was not scheduled until late the next morning, however, until then it was just Ron and Hermione. He yawned and attempted to stretch, but he was unable to move his right arm. For such a petite girl Hermione was heavy when she slept. Resigning himself to being pressed against her, he simply rested.

As Ron's lower half pressed against Hermione's back, he felt a slight dampness beneath his robes. With a start he realized what had happened. "Oh shit! If Hermione realizes what just happened she'll," Ron's breath caught in is throat as Hermione shifted. Turning over, her eyes fluttered open.

Gazing into the deep blue windows to Ronald Weasly's soul caused her to smile widely. She had enjoyed herself while he slept. The responses he had given her had done much to cause her to forget their earlier flight, and she had squealed with delight when she received the fruits of her labor. The taste was remarkably intriguing, as was the naughty game she knew she'd be able to play when Ron would awake. He hadn't given her any indication of being awake, so she knew he'd have no memory of what had happened. He would probably think that while he was sleeping his "teenage hormones" had acted up. Well Ronald's ignorance would do to amuse her for a while.

"Ron, what's wrong? Do you feel quite alright? You're terribly red, even for you." His blushed deepened. So she had suspected something was wrong already, should he come right out and tell her? No, that would be certain suicide. "Nnno, it's nothing Hermione, I guess I, uh, well I." She cut him off and upped the ante by rolling off of his arm and onto his chest.

"Ron," she pouted cutely, "I want a kiss." He had no choice but to oblige her. It would be difficult to continue to be "proper" with her pressed against him like this. He could already feel the tingling of blood rushing towards the center of his being. He tried to remember his favorite Quidditch matches, but it did not help. Soon she was straddling him, mercifully his legs rather than his groin, kissing him deeply.

Suddenly she sat up straight. "What is that smell?" She sniffed the air a few times, "I've never smelled anything quite so, so, particular." Ron gulped, "I don't smell anything Hermione, maybe you are imagining it." Inching forwards closer to his lap, she shook her head cutely. "No, I definitely smell something quite _primal_ in the air Ronald. I do wish I knew what it was." He nearly swallowed his tongue when she said primal the way she did. It was too much. Suddenly she was moving slightly, almost imperceptibly she slid forwards, and then back. She continued her slight gyrations while diving into Ron's mouth with her tongue.

He was having full blown discomfort now, and he knew Hermione knew it, but oddly enough she hadn't shrieked in embarrassment, or attacked him. Something odd was up. "Oh Ronald! I don't know what it is, but that smell is making me hungry, as if for food, but...not quite. Well in any event my back is _stiff_, it feels absolutely _rigid_ and I was hoping you could give it a nice rub for me?"

Ron had no choice. He lifted Hermione from his lap, plopping her on the bed beside him. Then he rose up and straddled her hips from behind as she lay on her stomach. His difficulty pressed into her ass. There was no way to avoid it, (and no way to say it prettily). She let out a satisfied sigh as she felt the poke. Ron reached down and applied pressure with the tips of his fingers in the middle of her back.

"Wait a tick honey" Hermione fiddled beneath her for a moment and her robe slid down her body. She was adorned in a light halter top and the tips of her sexy, but respectful panties peeked out at Ron. "And move your hands lower, the pain is in my _lower_ back."

Ron pressed, rubbed, stretched, and kneaded with his fingers, rubbing in small circles. Finally he rested the palms of his hands flat on her back, just above her bum. The entire time Ron applied pressure through his ministrations, Hermione was unleashing deep moans of pleasure at him. Her head lay to the side, and he watched, mesmerized as her mouth continually opened and released noises that were tugging at much more than just his heart string.

"mmmm…Ron, pant pant, I…I…oh Merlin! I know what that smell is! Ah, mmmm, it isn't bleach, but, it smells like it. It, yes like that, isn't glue, but it looks like it. And it isn't heaven, oh oh, but while you were asleep I had a taste and, right there Ronald Weasly, it tastes just like it!"

"Hermione! That was a miserably mean game!" She stared him deep in the eyes, "yes it was, but I will make it up to you…"

Then they both absolutely lost it. Tearing her robes from her body, Hermione fairly leapt up at Ron. The moans of pleasure from the backrub quickly became moans of passion from, well other things. And the two of them became of age in a way that birthday's cannot measure.

The carriages rolled in to the castle. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were led to their rooms by Mr. Filch. Rest was had in each room, aside, of course from Ron and Hermione's. Oh and by the way, Ginny walked past the room she had been assigned too once Mr. Filch had meandered down the hall. Passing the room she knew to be assigned to Ron, she noticed the noises and smells.

Making a face she poked a finger down her throat in a puking fashion. Then, spurred by motivation, she hustled off to Harry's room.


End file.
